


BEFORE AND AFTER

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	BEFORE AND AFTER

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  
**BEFORE AND AFTER**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


? >

 

 ****

 **For Didi**

 ****

 ****

 **Starsky sneaked up to Hutch and bent over him.**

 ****

 ****

 **“I wonder…” Starsky said, letting his tongue run over the wiry hair of Hutch’s mustache.**

 ****

 ****

 **“What?” Hutch caught Starsky’s tongue with his own and moaned in sheer bliss.**

 ****

 ****

 **“We never kissed when you were clean-shaven.” Starsky disappeared in the bathroom.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Oh, no. You wouldn't!” Hutch tried to get up when he saw the supplies Starsky put on the coffee  
table.**

 ****

 ****

 **But Starsky’s puppy-look did the trick, and five minutes later, Starsky lay on top of Hutch, not leaving  
one inch of Hutch’s body untouched – especially not that beautiful clean-shaven upper lip.**

 ****

 ****

****

****

****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

**  
  
[  
   
](id24.html)   
  
**

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
